User blog:Krufix/Lucario, crossover custom LoL champ.
A random thought I had. Mechanics based on Lucario in SSBB who got stronger when damaged. He is a melee fighter who looks like this if you've never seen one before. Even if pokémon's not your thing, the mechanics turned out interesting so I thought I'd post it. ---- Resource: Aura: Lucario's special resource is Aura represented by a Cyan secondary bar. 20% of all damage Lucario receives (before any mitigation) is added to his aura reserves (damage from creeps and all damage taken while CCed generates double the normal amount). He may gain up to 300 aura total, however any beyond 200 decays at a rate of 10 every second. Lucario starts with 100 aura every new life. ---- Passive: Fighting Spirit: Lucario gains bonus health regeneration per 5 seconds and damage reduction equal to of his current aura. ---- Q: Aura Sphere: Lucario fires an energy ball at target enemy. This deals a percentage of his current aura as bonus damage. Debuffs the enemy for 5 seconds, auto attacking the enemy restores 20% of the aura cost per hit (max 3 hits) Range: 600 Cost: 30/40/50/60/70 aura Magic Damage: 50/80/110/140/180 (+60% of AP) (+80% of bonus AD) Bonus damage: 30%/36%/44%/50%/60% of current aura. Cooldown: 10/8/6/5/4 seconds W: Detect: Lucario gives himself a spellshield for 2 seconds. If a spell is absorbed by the shield Lucario stuns the caster for 1.5 seconds, and all enemies in a radius around the caster for 1 second. Cost: 50 aura Cooldown: 20/18/16/14/12 seconds Radius: 0/40/80/120/160 E: Force Palm: Lucario enhances his next auto attack to deal bonus magic damage and slow the target's movement speed for 2 seconds. Auto attacking will restore the cooldown of Force Palm by 1% of Lucario's current aura every hit. Resets attack timer. Cost: 30 aura Cooldown: 10 seconds. Damage: 40/80/120/160/200 (+60% of AP) Slow: 15/20/25/30/40% ---- R: Extreme Speed: Passively increases Lucario's attack speed. Active blinks at target enemy, becoming untargettable and dealing physical damage over 3 hits, generating 40 aura each strike. For the next 6 seconds the enemy's attack speed is debuffed by the same as the passive bonus, while Lucario's bonus is doubled. No Cost Range: 750 Passive attack speed: 20/30/40% Damage per strike: 60/80/100 (+60% bonus AD) Total damage: 180/240/300 (+180% bonus AD) Cooldown: 160/140/100 seconds. ---- Made to have multiple builds ether AP/AD or tanky Hybrid. Mostly the latter. His passive needs to be charged in lane by getting damage. So auto attack harrass to draw minion aggro, bait weaker spells, stand in stray AoEs etc, anything you can do to safely control the amount of damage you recieve. It gives the damage back in bonus hp5 and extra tankiness when charged so is well worth the risk. Keeping your aura levels high is a useful thing to learn as both Q and E benefit from it. Q dealing a huge 318 base damage, and E removing 3 seconds off of its cooldown every hit when at max rank and max aura. Q is a large poke however rewards staying in battle afterwards, it has a large cost if ranked up however this can be eased by hitting the target afterwards, so avoid using it as a standard 'poke them down' move. W is ether a counter initiate used to stun a group of people trying to gank you, or used in a gank in case the enemy tries to CC you and escape. E is for sustained damage. With enough attack speed and aura you can keep it up as a permaslow. Your ult is your gap closer which can really hinder an AD carry's DPS in a fight while boosing your own damage and tankiness. He is countered by ranged ADs. They don't care about his spellshield and his only gap closer is his ult, without it he'll be kited around by literally everyone, so building anti-kite items like Randuin's Omen would be useful. Gunblade's CC are also beneficial as well as Lucario liking all of its stats. Barring being a ranged AD, he can also be bursted before he gets his passive charged up if he misstimes his spellshield. Category:Custom champions